


Sherstrade ficlet: care and comfort

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [40]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Care fic, Comfort, Could Be Canon, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Sherlock is a good friend, could be the beginning of something, pre tv show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Sherlock? Sherlock, this isn't the best time.”He hates how tired his voice sounds, hates how he doesn't want Sherlock's company right now. He likes Sherlock, likes having him around but today is a bad day. He feels like crap and doesn't want anyone near him.Sherlock just gives him a look and steps in any way, letting Greg close the door with a deep sigh.“Sherlock, I'm not in the mood.”-------------------------------------------------------------Greg has a very bad day and Sherlock is there to help. Whether Greg wants it or not.





	Sherstrade ficlet: care and comfort

“Sherlock? Sherlock, this isn't the best time.”

 

He hates how tired his voice sounds, hates how he doesn't want Sherlock's company right now. He likes Sherlock, likes having him around but today is a bad day. He feels like crap and doesn't want anyone near him.

 

Sherlock just gives him a look and steps in any way, letting Greg close the door with a deep sigh.

 

“Sherlock, I'm not in the mood.”

 

But Sherlock doesn't listen at all, just walks straight to the kitchen and starts opening cabinets, pulling out pans and pots, making too much noise. It's only when Sherlock pulls out food he realizes what the man is doing and he can't stop staring, eyes going wide as his mouth falls open. Then Sherlock turns around, seeing Greg's expression and he lets out a faint huff before taking off his coat and jacket, rolling up the sleeves of his black shirt.

 

“Sit down, cut these up.”

 

He's too stunned to not obey and starts cutting up the vegetable in front of him. Union, carrots, and tomatoes. He didn't even know he had them at home and he's about to say something stupid when Sherlock speaks.

 

“I bought them on the way over. Really Lestrade, you need to pay closer attention.”

 

It sounds like an insult but Sherlock's voice is soft as he points to the bag on the table. At least now it makes sense and Greg keeps working, letting the motions of the knife give him some peace.

 

He still feels tired and a mess but his stomach does a flip when Sherlock comments on his work, a tiny smile on his face before he takes the vegetables and adds them to the pot. The kitchen fills with the most amazing smell and Greg takes a deep breath. It's been too long since he's eaten anything fresh, something he actually made and not just put in the microwave.

 

“Roast some bread will you?”

 

Sherlock asks while he's stirring, his face in full concentration and Greg takes a few seconds to watch him. It's a bit surreal, the great Sherlock Holmes standing in his kitchen, sleeves rolled up while he's cooking for him. It's surreal but nice and Greg stands up, taking the toaster and adding some bread to it.

 

Now that's he's closer he sees Sherlock is making soup for him, tomato soup, his favorite and it fills his heart with all sorts of emotions he can't name. His eyes start to sting and he turns around quickly, willing himself to stay strong, to not break down because Sherlock is making soup for him.

 

It stays quiet for a while as the soup cooks and the bread is roasting but it doesn't feel awkward or oppressive. They work in unison, a smooth running machine and it relaxes Greg, having Sherlock around, taking the lead, taking care of him.

 

“There you go. Drink it all.”

 

He wants to comment, something along the lines of 'isn't that my job' but he doesn't as he sees the look in Sherlock's eyes. He smiles in gratitude, taking the spoon Sherlock gives him and their fingers touch for a second. It sends a spark of electricity through him and he feels his face burn as Sherlock's eyes find his.

 

“Go on, it's not terrible.”

 

Greg snaps out of Sherlock's spell and takes a spoonful of soup. He's right, it's not terrible at all and his stomach makes a satisfying sound as the soup warms him up. Sherlock raises an eyebrow and Greg just shrugs, taking a bit of toast and dunking it in his soup.

 

“It's been busy.”

 

“Right, when has that ever stopped you from eating?”

 

“It's been very busy.”

 

“You're a terrible liar Lestrade.”

 

Sherlock frowns before sitting down, taking his own bowl of soup. They sit their in silence, drinking their soup while Greg tries to finds words to explain. It's not that he doesn't want to eat, it's just that he sometimes forgets. It doesn't happen much but of course Sherlock can always notice it.

 

“It's fine Lestrade, stop worrying.”

 

_Normally it's the other way around._ Greg muses as Sherlock finishes his bowl and places it in the sink. The times he's told Sherlock to slow down and eat something are too many to keep track of. It's not even on purpose, the man's just always busy, always working and running around. Always figuring out puzzles and games. Who has time to eat when the criminals are always working, planning their next crime, hurting their next victims?

 

“Come on.”

 

Greg startles as Sherlock's grip is on his elbow, guiding him up. He blinks his eyes to focus and sees the unhappy expression on Sherlock's face.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

But Sherlock just shakes his head, a frown between his brows as he guides Greg to the living room, placing him gently on the sofa and reaching for the remote. Greg blinks trying to understand what's going on but Sherlock sits down next to him, turning on the TV and flipping the channels till he finds a movie that's barely started.

 

Greg's head goes from the telly to Sherlock and back again, trying to make sense of it all but Sherlock just leans down in the sofa, relaxing a fraction more as he throws off his shoes, eyes glued on the TV.

 

“You don't have to-”

 

“Stop up Lestrade.”

 

It's said with fondness and patience and Greg feels his eyes sting again, heart beating a little faster then before as he closes his eyes. He flinches a little as Sherlock's hand covers his, squeezing it once and Greg lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

 

“Thank you.”

 

His throat his raw, his voice small but Sherlock hears him, seeing the firm nod of his head, eyes on the TV as his hand stays on Greg's.

 

Somehow Sherlock always knows what he needs and it fills his heart with gratitude and love. It's a weird friendship they have but Greg wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. He feels a tiny smile on his face, looking at Sherlock's profile for a moment before turning back to the telly, his body and mind finally relaxing as they sit together, Sherlock's hand firmly on his.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr a while back and you can find it here: http://nintndo.tumblr.com/post/160575760018/honestly-doing-errands-w-friends-like-grocery 
> 
> And since it doesn't always have to be Greg to be the caregiver, I decided Sherlock would be excellent for this one. I hope you enjoyed and I see you Wednesday with a new update on Beneath the stains of time. 
> 
> Have a good weekend; if you want updates on my different work projects you can come visit: readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com


End file.
